


The night is more alive

by Fassy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ear Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fassy/pseuds/Fassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you quit agitating my neck then?" Elrond deadpanned.</p><p>He heard Thranduil sigh and soon two strong arms encircled him. One resting on his hip, trapped between his body and the mattress, the other one snaking around his chest, the palm of Thranduil's hand and the fingers splayed flat over the skin above Elrond's heart. He soon felt two soft lips against the protruding bone at the base of his neck, kissing softly. </p><p>"Are you telling me you do not like the attention?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night is more alive

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Second attempt at smut, please be kind.  
> Title taken from a Van Gogh quote. 
> 
> Written for my friend, please do not think less of me after this haha.

Elrond irritably swatted at his neck. A muffled groan was audible, but Elrond did not notice it; he was still fast asleep. He swatted at his neck again to try and scare away the annoying insect tickling his skin there. When the annoying, tickling sensation continued he rolled over a little and he laid his hand over the spot on his neck. His eyes slowly opened when his hand did not meet the flat expanse of skin, but rather the skin of a face. He sighed and closed his eyes again, for he knew who it was. Unless he had magically grown another face on his neck, which he hadn't, it couldn't be anyone else than his impossible, ever attention-seeking lover. With a sleepy grin he gave the face another swat and he chuckled smiled when it earned him the reaction he wanted.

"Elrond, would you quit that?" Thranduil was voice and thick and incredibly attractive. Elrond knew it was not caused by the sleep, for the voices of elves were not affected by such things like the voices of other inhabitants of Middle-Earth. No, Thranduil's voice sounded lazy because the owner of said voice was making it so.

"Would you quit agitating my neck then?" Elrond deadpanned.

He heard Thranduil sigh and soon two strong arms encircled him. One resting on his hip, trapped between his body and the mattress, the other one snaking around his chest, the palm of Thranduil's hand and the fingers splayed flat over the skin above Elrond's heart. He soon felt two soft lips against the protruding bone at the base of his neck, kissing softly. 

"Are you telling me you do not like the attention?"

"I merely want to sleep without someone sucking on my body." 

The arm underneath Elrond's body moved and he soon hissed when he felt two fingers rub one of his nipples. Thranduil was still kissing Elrond's bare back and the hand that once covered Elrond's heart now slipped down, along Elrond's chest and stomach. Elrond being the little spoon pushed his ass back and groaned when it made contact with Thranduil's hard body. 

"You do not want anyone touching you? Frankly, I find that a little hard to believe." Elrond shivered when he heard Thranduil chuckle. The sultry, dark and annoyingly seductive voice went straight to his crotch. Elrond groaned aloud when Thranduil's hand slipped underneath the covers and rested on his pubic bone for a while, right above the place he wanted Thranduil to touch the most, softly rubbing the skin with his thumb. Elrond grabbed Thranduil's wrist and laid his hand over Thranduil's before he slowly moved their joined hands lower down his body.

Elrond arched his back when Thranduil's hand reached its destination. The warm, long fingers lazily wrapped around his shaft. The combination of that stimulation and Thranduil's warm lips against his spine drove him absolutely mad. Thranduil took Elrond's feverish skin between his teeth and softly sucked on it, making Elrond hiss once again. Smirking contently, Thranduil began to stroke Elrond's erection, grinding his hips against Elrond's backside. Elrond reached back and laid his hand against Thranduil's muscled thigh, kneading the flesh, rolling his hips back against Thranduil's. This time it was Thranduil who moaned, hot breath hitting Elrond's neck. He felt Thranduil's hard flesh against his thigh and he rolled over a bit until he was lying on his back. Within a second Thranduil's soft lips were covering his, hungrily biting Elrond's lower lip to coax the Noldo's mouth open. 

Elrond slowly opened his mouth a bit and Thranduil immediately calm down, slipping his tongue inside his lover's mouth and slowly sliding his tongue against Elrond's, all the while stroking Elrond's cock, rubbing his thumb against the moist head.

Thranduil turned over as well, positioning his body in such a way that he could place his knee between Elrond's thighs, pressing their chests together, still kissing. Elrond's hand slid down Thranduil's back, until it reached the Sinda's firm behind. He squeezed the cheek and slid his fingers along the crack, feeling Thranduil's heat, still slick from before. Thranduil sat upright and moved to straddle Elrond's hips.

"You are never satisfied, are you?" Elrond asked with an amused smile on his lips. Thranduil laughed and he bit his lower lip as he watched Elrond fondly. "Come here then, you daft elf." Elrond grabbed Thranduil's hips and gently pulled the taller elf nearer, until Thranduil was seated on his lower belly, Elrond's erection against the crack between his buttocks. 

Elrond resting his hands on Thranduil's firm thighs, moving them further upwards. Thranduil moaned again when Elrond's fingers brushed against his hard flesh. The other hand slipped past his balls, looking for Thranduil's entrance.

"There is no need to--" Thranduil began, but Elrond shook his head, silencing him. Thranduil's feet flexed and his head fell back when Elrond's finger entered him. Even though they had done this mere hours before, the contact was still very much appreciated and the sensation was amazingly intense, especially when Elrond rubbed his spot and stroked Thranduil's heavy cock at the same time. "Elrond, please." Thranduil exclaimed, nearly whining. Elrond merely added another finger, slipping easily inside, for Thranduil was still loose and slick from their previous round of lovemaking. "Elrond--" 

When Elrond removed his fingers, Thranduil had grabbed Elrond's arms and pinned them to the mattress, rendering Elrond helpless. Thranduil smirked and lifted his hips, angling his ass, hovering about Elrond's erection. Within a few seconds the length was entering him and Thranduil was impaling himself for the second time that night. Both elves moaned loudly and arched their backs. Thranduil threw his head back, his flaxen hair hung freely, the tips dancing on his lower back. He immediately set a vast rhythm, bearing down forcefully. He released his lover's arms, placing his hands on Elrond's pectorals to support himself. Elrond's large hands immediately went to Thranduil's hips, guiding the Elvenking's body up and down. 

Thranduil leaned down slightly, now placing his hands on either side of Elrond's head, to avoid hurting the other elf. Elrond propped himself up on his elbows, capturing Thranduil's lips in another heated kiss. Thranduil howled as Elrond once again hit his spot and he rolled his hips wantonly into Elrond's. Elrond gripped Thranduil's erection and started to stroke. As Elrond noticed Thranduil was rapidly approaching the end, so he grabbed the Sinda's hips and turned them both over in one smooth movement, hoisting Thranduil's legs up, bringing one to rest on his shoulder, the other one on his lower back. 

Thranduil immediately raised his arms, bringing one hand to cup Elrond's cheek, bringing him closer, the hand resting on Elrond's back. Elrond kept pumping his hips into Thranduil's, supporting his body with one arm, using the other arm to pleasure the Sinda. 

"Elrond-" Thranduil panted, his head thrown back, revealing his long, pale neck, dripping beads of sweat. Elrond could feel his lover's grip become tighter and he started to whisper encouragements into Thranduil's ear. He licked the outer shell of Thranduil's pointed ear, marveling for the millionth time at its distinct shape, so very different from his own. He nibbled the tip of Thranduil's ear and kissed Thranduil's neck when he felt the golden-haired elf spill his seed. Thranduil howled, clenching his inner walls around and Elrond soon followed, groaning loudly. 

The two elves stayed like that for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily and locked in each other's embrace. Thranduil was the first to move, rolling Elrond off of him with a triumphant smirk. Elrond chuckled at the elf's cheeky attitude and pulled Thranduil half on top of him. Thranduil laid his head on the Noldo's chest, his face resting on the hand that he had put there as well, and he draped his leg across Elrond's lower belly, his shin resting in between Elrond's legs.

"Satisfied?" Elrond asked with a chuckle, still breathless. 

"Quite," Thranduil replied, snuggling his face into the other elf's chest, before yawning like an exhausted elfling. Elrond smiled fondly at his powerful yet immature lover, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
